Finding Her Muse
by dude-where's-the-pie
Summary: Calah Hill; A 25 year old who still has no clue what she wants to do with her life. Searching Craiglist one day, she finds an ad to become a photographer for a local Connecticut business. Now she's working for WWE, a company she's never even heard of and hoping to find her muse along the way..and maybe a few things she didn't expect. SethxOC (plus many others; rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

"Relax, Calah. It's not the first interview you've ever done." The strawberry blonde cooed to herself as she sat in a cheap waiting chair.

Calah wasn't your normal 25 year old. Most were fresh out of college, starting their own lives and doing whatever it was they planned for themselves about 10 years earlier. Calah, on the other hand, had no idea what she still wanted.

So, here she was, at a random workplace to try out a photography career. She found the ad, oddly enough on craigslist. The place where she always searched for an job that might hold her interest. She used it to try finding her muse, but she still had no avail.

"Calah Hill?" Called a brunnette woman, holding a clipboard in her hand.

"That's me." The blonde piped up, standing to her feet and straightening out the dress that fell just to her knees. She approached the woman and held her hand out to her, shaking it firmly in greeting.

"Mr. Michaels will see you now." She maneuvered the clipboard to rest in one arm, holding her other arm out in the direction of his office.

"Thank you very much." Calah smiled, her heels clacking against the hardwood flooring of the high-rise office. As she reached the open door, she gave two knocks to let him know she was there.

"Ms. Hill! Come on in!" The southern accent rang through his voice as he turned around in his chair. He had long brown hair that appeared to be slowly, but surely thinning and he wasn't exactly dressed in interview attire; jeans, cowboys boots, a shirt and a vest was what he had chosen for the day.

"Thank you, Mr. Michaels. And I'm totally loving the cowboy boots." She commented with a smile. The cowboy boots reminded her of her childhood. Her dad always used to wear them. He believed he was in the South, when really, he was as far north and east as he could get.

"Why, thank _you,_ Ms. Hill." The older man winked, holding his hand out for greeting.

"Please, call me Calah." She retorted, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake as she did the woman.

"Have a seat." He said, the playful nature in his voice gone now.

As she sat, he picked up the manilla folder, stacked with papers on the inside with previous employment. She tapped her fingers nervously along the wooden armrest and licked over her pink lips, trying to read his facial expressions for any clear give aways.

"Well, you've delved in quite a lot here, Calah. You've been a make-up artist, a bartender, worked in numerous retail stores, worke as a baker, the list goes on and on." He said, no clear indication of what he was thinking.

"I have.. many passions, Mr. Michaels, and I enjoy fulfilling each passion. I love make up, I always though it'd be awesome to be a bartender, I love clothes and baking. So I went for it. And photography has always been a passion of mine as well and I figured I might as well take an opportunity when it comes my way." Calah explained. Though, she was lying. Nothing of those were really her passion and photography didn't even cut close to something she was enthusiastic about, it was just something she wanted to _try_. To _see_ if she was passionate about it. But she didn't want him to know that. She wanted this job.

"Well, our employees work based off passion. The drive that they get from coming to work everyday. Your resume doesn't show much experience with photography, how long have you been working with cameras?" He asked her, a small smile growing on his face at her response.

"Since I was young. I've always loved taking pictures of people, landmarks, water, anything really." She told him. That wasn't a _full_ lie.

"Alright, well, Calah." He rested forward, his hands laced together as his arms rested on the desk. "I'm not usually the one to hire people. I like everyone." He grinned. "But, Hunter and Stephanie asked me to do this. So..I like your desire. I want to give you a shot, and please..don't let me down. Hunter will kill me if I dropped the ball on this."

Calah laughed but nodded, "Thank you very much, Mr. Michaels. And I promise..I won't let you down." She stood up and held out her hand to him which he gladly took.

She couldn't believe she had gotten the job that easily..and that quickly.

"I'm assuming you know our company?" He walked her out, asking the question last minute.

_Shit._

"Well, I know it's an entertainment business, but I saw the ad on craigslist for a photographer and I knew I had to jump at the chance to take the job, so I didn't get to do much research." She quickly explained, trying to justify her reasoning as to not doing her research.

"Well then, I guess you'll learn. I hope you enjoy traveling. We'll cover all your expenses; plane tickets, hotel rooms, food during the shows..all that jazz." He said waving a hand.

"Wait, food on the shows?" This..wasn't what she planned for. Maybe she _should've _done her research.

"The main events..the live shows. Go home and do your research, Ms. Hill. Get packed with everything you'll need as well, because tomorrow morning, you'll be havin a cab come to pick you up and take you to the airport. By this time tomorrow, you'll be in Bethlehem, Pennsylvannia." He walked her towards the elevator and pressed the call button for her. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Calah. I hope to see you on the road."

Blinking her eyes quickly, she had no time to respond as she was pushed into the elevator and the heavy silver doors closed with her behind them, Mr. Michaels fading from view.

"What did I just get myself into?" She asked herself as she whipped her phone out from her blazer. She set the manilla folder underneath her arm as she typed in 'WWE' to the internet search available on her phone.

"WWE/World Wrestling Entertainment is an American company primarily focused on professional wrestling. It also has income from music, movies, direct sales, etc. Founded in 1952, it is a major source for children to adult entertainment. It is a story-line driven combat sport, mostly everything planned. Vince McMahon is the chair-man and the company branches into many sections dealing with, professional wrestlers, writers, up-coming talent, photogaphers-." She stopped reading as she heard the elevator ding at her, not even realizing the doors had open and she was probably standing there for a few minutes.

She placed her phone back into her pocket and gulped, "Alright, Calah. You can do this. It's just to try photography, that's all." She tried calming herself, walking outside and to the tiny Neon that sat in a parallel parking spot. She climbed inside and started it up, the engine revving to a quiet purr.

She stepped on her gas pedal to get to her apartment that she would..basically no longer need, her fingers tapping on the wheel. She'd need to get packed quickly and get herself ready for the plane ride tomorrow.

Her car halted as she stepped on the brake, putting the car in park as she pulled up to her small Connecticut town apartment and got out, fixing her skirt quickly. She fumbled with her keys as she walked to her door and opened it, the empty apartment not as welcoming as she hoped.

Maybe traveling the world wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she'd find her muse out there. Maybe her co-workers would be..cute. She shrugged in thought and tossed her blazer to the floor, slipping out of her shirt and skirt. She then went into her closet and pulled out her suitcases before she ransacked her entire room of things she'd need for her trip across the world.

She folded everything as neatly as she could and set it down in the suitcase, zipping everything up. Two bags of clothes, one bag of shoes, one bag of toiletries and her camera bag. She was set to go. Licking over her lips, she set all her bags down by the door and climbed into her full size bed that she didn't share, curling up into it for her last night in her aparment for a few months. She looked up at the ceiling as she pulled her blanket over her and stared up to the white color.

Leaving wouldn't be so bad, it wasn't like she had people in Connecticut to talk to. This place could be a new home for her. She'd meet plenty of people and maybe she'd enjoy this. Smiling to herself, her eyelids fluttered to a close and she took a deep breath as she let herself slowly drift into a sleep, ready for her next day to fly to Pennsylvania.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Calah, unfortunately.

Major thanks to 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess, TheShieldBeliever, & DeeMarie426 for being my first reviewers! And to all of you who favorited and alerted this story already! You guys make me excited to write more 3

So here's chapter 2; enjoy!

* * *

"If everyone could fasten their seatbelts, we will be arriving at our destination in five minutes." Calah's head peeked up as she heard the pilot's voice through the speakers. She set her magazine down to the suprisingly empty seat beside her and buckled her seatbelt before resting her head back.

This is it. This is where her new life was going to begin, and she had come to grips that she'd either love it, or hate it. She was beyond nervous to meet the people she'd be working with. They were basically celebrities and she was..a girl who had no idea what she wanted. It was intimidating for her, to say the least.

Once he plane had landed, she stood up from her seat and grabbed her carry on, slinging it over her shoulder and shuffling in with the line of people attempting to leave the plane. Once she got to the arena where the wrestlers would be performing, she'd have to talk to the people who were _supposed_ to hire her and find out what exactly it was she'd be doing.

Once off the plane, she approached the baggage claim and waited for the many bags she had taken with her on this trip. She looked over her shoulder, thankful that the airport had people to help with baggage. The man kindly took two of her bags while she took the other two, walking through the airport. Though she quickly stopped as she saw a man with a sign and her name on that sign. They were that nice to their employees that they sent a driver for a simple photographer?

She shrugged and approached the driver, "I'm Calah." She smiled in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Calah. I'll be taking you to the arena." He smiled in return, taking the bags from the man who hoped he'd get tipped for carrying the bags to the car.

"Thank you." She retorted, following the driver out to the car. The trunk poppped open and in she put the bags before she climbed into the taxi, leaning back. Her back pressed against the seat as the car accelerated and she chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek, glancing out the window.

She wondered how long it'd be until she gave up on this job too. She sighed in thought and tapped her fingers on the cup holder beside her. Thinking wasn't going to do her any good at this point. She already had the job and was already on the way to meet the big bosses and there was no turning back now. The thought of being serious about something frightened her and what scared her the most was thinking that now that she was in this thing, she was in it forever.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the car stopped, already at the arena. "We're here, Ms. Hill. I'll be dropping your bags off at the hotel and a rental will be sent your way with the key to your room in the car."

_Wow._ "Okay, thank you very much." She smiled and then slid out of the car, staring up at the arena. She took a deep breath before allowing her feet to move towards it, pushing open the big doors. Her heart fluttered and her stomach flipped with anxiety. She hated how up and down she was about everything.

Following signs that read, 'McMahon's office,' she was led to where she needed to be. Lifting her hand and curling it into a fist, she knocked a few times on the door and stood back, glancing back to see numerous people walking down the hallway. She didn't know who any of them were. Were they the wrestlers? The Refs? The other photographers? The camera crew?

The door opened and there stood a beautiful woman, tall with brown hair and dressed in a woman's suit. From behind her came a really beefy man with short, almost Calah's color blonde hair.

"You must be Calah, I'm Stephanie and this is my husband Paul." She held out her hand, a smile shining on her pink lips.

Calah placed her hand in Stephanie's and gave a firm shake, "That's me." She brightly smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you." She then held her hand out to the man known as Paul which she gave the same firm shake to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Paul replied, "Steph, I'll let you handle this. I gotta get some of this paperwork done with." He told his wife, turning back into the office room.

Stephanie stepped out, closing the door behind her and she held her hand out in front of her, indicating for Calah to start walking, which she indeed did. "So you're our new photographer, huh?"

"Yup! Thank you for the job. I'm really excited to be working with you guys." She smoothly lied, hoping it wouldn't be too see through.

"It's our pleasure. Shawn had said you seemed passionate about the job and well..our business derives off passion." She retorted with a smile.

Calah sighed quietly in relief, "Well, I hope I can fulfill what you guys want and need from me." She said to the woman she was walking beside.

"I'm sure you will, Calah. We'd like to first start you off backstage. We want you to get shots of the superstars and diva's preparing for their matches and pictures of them during their promo's. I know it's simple, but we want to first see how you work before we start putting you in the action around the ring." Stephanie explained to the blonde.

Simple? Calah didn't even know who the hell the superstar's or divas were. Let alone what a promo was. "Right. Sounds easy enough." She hesitantly replied.

"I'll get you introduced to some of the guys." She laughed, pointing to a board as they passed it. "That will be placed by the curtain every event so you'll know who to find and who to photograph." She explained.

Calah's eyes glanced at the chalkboard and she nodded her head in response, following Stephanie to an area with a large amount of food.

"This is catering, where you'll find most of our men and women." She smirked.

"Who's this?" A deep voice rang from behind both women.

The two turned to be greeted by a young looking man clad in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey, Randy. This is our newest addition to the family. She's one of the new photographers." Stepahnie introduced her.

"I'm Calah." She held out her hand which he took in return, firmly shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Randy." He smiled to her. "And..I'd love to stay and get to know you better, but I am _starving." _He chuckled, winking to the women before stepping past them.

"I told you so." Stephanie laughed.

Wow. He was..beautiful. Calah laughed in response, "I have a feeling I might too." She teased, looking towards Stephanie.

She smiled in response, "Alright. Well..I'll let you get a look around, meet a few new people and get used to the vibe here. It was great meeting you, Calah. Any problems you have, you come to me, okay?"

Calah nodded her head, "Got it." She then turned her head as three men walked in dressed in the same attire Randy was in.

"Boys!" Stephanie called, the three walking their way over towards her and Calah. "I'd like you to meet our new photographer, Calah Hill." The three boys smiled in greeting and Stephanie pointed each one out. "This is Roman." She said, indicating the big guy with the long black hair. "Dean." She pointed to the one in the middle, about an inch taller than the previous guy with short, messy hair. "And Seth." She then pointed to the last one with two toned color hair. One side was black while the other was bleached blonde.

"It's nice to meet you." The last one, Seth, bowed his head towards her.

"It's nice to meet you too." She retorted. They were all so perfect looking too!

"I've told Calah to run off and meet a few of the people and get used to the area, but would one of you mind showing her around?" Stephanie asked.

Seth was the first one to pipe up, "I will. The other guys are gonna run to the gym." He nodded his head towards Roman and Dean.

"Thank you, Seth. I'll see you boys around. You too Calah." And with that, Stephanie was gone.

Seth nodded his head towards the small girl in which she followed him down the hall. "Welcome to WWE. I'm pretty sure you'll love it here." He welcomed her with a smile.

And she was slowly beginning to think she was going to love it here.

* * *

Hope ya liked it!

Tell me what you thought! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Calah**

Thanks to DeeMarie426, 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess, & ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess for their reviews :3

And thank you to everyone who alerted this and faved it. You guys make me want to write more, so keep doing it 3

Hope you like the chapter..it's a little random but I thought you guys could use a chapter where they actually interact.

Tell me how ya like it! :3

* * *

Finally settling into her hotel bed, Calah was just starting to relax after a long day of walking around. She had spent the afternoon with Seth, the man with the two toned hair giving her insight on the industry and introducing her to the talent and then the people she'd mostly be working with. Being there for the short six hours, she realized how humble everyone who worked there were, how much of a family they were. They made her feel welcomed and she hadn't even started her job yet. With each growing minute that she was there, she was glad she took the job.

She was grateful that she hadn't actually started yet, because it gave her the time to figure out how the damn camera even works. She'd never touched anything but a disposable camera before and she was more than positive she couldn't use one of those in this line of work. With a sigh, she reached over the bed and pulled up the bag that her camera was packed in, unzipping the black case to pull out the Nikon camera. Holding the heavy thing in her hands, she stared at it, her arms stretched out in front of her.

"Well..looks like we'll be best friends for a few months..or weeks. I haven't decided yet." She mumbled to the inanimate object. Her head turned though as she heard several knocks on her door.

Placing the dark camera on the bed, she got up, slipping on her flip flops to cross the carpeted floor and check the door. Closing one eye, she looked through the peep hole to see the two toned man outside her door. An eyebrow raised before she opened he door, smiling softly. "Hey, Seth." She greeted, resting against the door gently.

"Hey. I know you've seen me all day, but a few of the guys and girls are going out to explore the town; do a little sightseeing." He told her. "You should come with us." He more or less stated. It wasn't really a question.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just give me a minute to get changed." She said, looking down to her attire. She was already dressed for bed. She hadn't expected to be invited out with her co-workers, that shit never happened.

Seth stared at her awkwardly as if waiting for an invite it. The two sat in an awkward silence for a good twenty seconds before Calah cleared her throat, "You, uh..you wanna come in then?" She asked in which Seth nodded for his response. She opened the door further to let him in, Seth stepping in. She closed the door after him and turned, blinking a few times before going over to one of her bags, pulling out a simple t-shirt and jeans for the night. She then looked back to Seth who was sitting on the bed, going through his phone. "Right..I'll go change in the bathroom." She mumbled.

To say she was a little creeped out would be completely accurate. She shuffled to the bathroom and changed out of the sleepwear she was comfortable in and into the t-shirt and jeans. She tossed her hair into a bun, staring at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds before she walked out, Seth still on her bed. She slid on a pair of moccassin's before she looked to the wrestler. "Ready." She announced, Seth tearing his gaze away from his phone and looking up to her. A soft smile grazed his lips and Calah couldn't deny that her heart melted at the sincerity of the smile.

"Let's go then." He said, standing to his feet and smoothing out his jeans, walking towards her door and opening it for her, his free hand guiding her towards it.

She laughed to herself, "Thanks." She nodded, walking out of her hotel room and down the hallway with Seth. The two took the elevator down to the lobby where their co-workers waited. Taking a first look into the lobby, she saw two familiar men that she was introduced to; Roman and Dean. Then, there were two girls, a blonde haired man and a tall..really big man.

Leading her towards them, Seth introduced her. "Guys, this is Calah. She'll be working with the camera crew. Calah.." He started, pointing to a short brunette, "This is AJ." He started, then moving onto the taller girl with two toned hair, blonde on top, black on the bottom, "My twin Kaitlyn." He grinned, pointing to the other blonde, "Dolph and his bodyguard thing, Big E." He teased.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." Calah lifted her hand in greeting, smiling to the new faces. They all returned the friendly gesture before leaving the hotel lobby to venture off into the growing sunset, eager to explore the beautiful city of Philadelphia. It was definitely a beautiful night to be out, not too humid or hot, not many people walking the streets and the sunset was gorgeous.

"So where are we going?" She asked Seth, squinting up to him.

"Dean and Langston wanted to check out the historic area. I hope you don't mind." He told her, looking down towards her.

"No, I actually love history." She assured him. If she could, she would've found something to do with history, but being a teacher was out of question and so was digging up old dinosaur bones.

"Good. They have the first American flag there, the Articles of Confederation; it'll be pretty cool."

"Well, thanks for inviting me." She smiled, looking straight ahead.

"Anytime!" He threw an arm around her shoulder, a grin taking over his lips, "Gotta welcome the newbie." He teased her.

Calah laughed, shaking her head as the eight of them walked down the sidewalk in pairs, Seth and her behind everyone.

"So, what made you join WWE?" He asked her, curious as to why she'd want to photograph a bunch of sweaty men and women.

"Honestly, I saw an add on craigslist and I figured I should take the opportunity. I knew _nothing_ about the business until I went to my interview." She confessed, laughing quietly.

"Really? And you didn't run off when you had the chance?" He joked.

"Nope. I found it interesting." She nodded.

"See..the thing about our business is either people love it, or they hate it."

"Well, I guess I'll find out which one of those people I am." She teased him, sending a wink his way.

He just smirked in response, glancing up to the sunset, keeping his arm over her shoulder, as if they had known each other for years. Calah didn't say a thing about it though, she didn't mind. Though, she broke away from him as a gasp broke past her lips, stopping right in front of a pet store. Seth raised an eyebrow, following her to the window.

"I want one!" She shouted, pointing to the kitten.

"You do know there aren't pets allowed on tour, right?" He chuckled, "Most of the hotels frown upon it."

"But it's a kitten..it can't make much noise!" She crouched down, her fingers tapping on the glass seperating her from the cute pet.

"Calah.." Seth sighed, looking towards his right to see the rest of the group moving on without them. "Are you really going to get this?" He asked her.

Her eyes turned up to his, the widest smile on her lips. "I can hide him, right? And he'll be quiet and small so I can put him in my bag when we go into hotels!" She reasoned.

"Yeah, and what about planes?" He pointed out, crouching down beside her, watching as the kitten curled up the corner of the glass, near her fingers.

"You can travel with pets! I just need to get all the things to carry him with." She explained, glancing back to the black kitten. "Come on, Seth. Help me sneak the cat in." She pleaded.

"Alright, fine." He mumbled, standing back up.

"Yes! Thank you!" She stood back up herself, hugging him around his torso tightly for a few seconds before she walked inside to the pet shop, pointing to the black kitten in the window. "I want him." She declared to the clerk. "How much is he?"

"He's 300. He's had all shots and is already nutured." The clerk smiled, walking towards the window. "He's a real cuddler." She laughed.

Calah smiled, "Perfect." She glanced over towards Seth, seeing the hesitant look on his face an she couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Seth! It'll be fine. I'll even share him with you if you want; for helping me sneak him in."

"You better." He smiled half-heartedly, walking towards her to glance down at the small kitten. It _was _adorable, and if they could pull this off, which it shouldn't be too hard, he'd be excited to have a kitten. He just wasn't sure if his dog would appreciate it.

"You're sure you want him?" The clerk asked, Calah nodding quickly in response.

Getting everything they'd need together, the total came out to $450. $300 went towards the cat, the rest went towards toys, food, a crate, collar, etc. Pulling out her wallet, she pulled out a few hundreds, but Seth had already slipped $225 to the cashier. Calah looked towards him with a raised eyebrow, sliding the cash back to him.

"Hey, he's half mine, you said so yourself, so I'm paying for half." He grinned, Calah smiling that he had finally calmed down.

"Fine, but you _really _don't have to." She slid the remaining amount toward the cashier and smile down to the kitten, picking him up in her hands.

Seth grabbed the remaining backs, "I wanted to." He told her, "Now, we have to go back to the hotel now, before everyone else comes back." He added.

"Okay." She murmured, holding the kitten in her hands as the two walked out of the pet shop, glancing around as if they had just stolen guns or something.

They quickly made their way back to the hotel, standing a few doors away from it, looking between each other.

"Put him under your shirt." Seth told her, pointing to her t-shirt.

"Won't that look a little obvious?" She raised an eyebrow, blinking at him.

"Well, I don't know! Where else are we gonna put him?! You didn't bring a bag today!" He shouted through whispers.

Calah laughed and shook her head, "Relax, we'll get Spirit in."

"Spirit?! We're not naming him Spirit." Seth grumbled.

"Why not?! It's another word for sneaking, and it's perfect." She interjected.

"No, we'll name him Jack. Like hijack..cause we're hijacking him places." Seth proudly stated.

"That's such a boring na-" She stopped herself as she looked down to the kitten in her hands, curled up against her. "Okay, fine. We'll name him Jack..but his middle name is Spirit." She told him. She then looked him up and down before she walked behind him. "Why didn't I think of this before?" She muttered to herself, pushing his locks to the side and stuffing the kitten inside his hoodie, fixing his hair to neatly cover him.

"Okay, go!" She told him, walking beside him into the hotel, glancing around the front lobby until they got to the elevator.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He mumbled, shaking his head, though he had a smile on his lips.

"You're gonna love him." She reassured him, stepping into the elevator with both Seth and Jack.

* * *

Now I own Jack too..muahaha. Kitties 3

Review per favore!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to **1 Crazy Burnette Goddess, DeeMarie426, & ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess **for reviewing!**

everyone else; thank you for your alerts and favorites! 3 you guys give me enthusiasm to write!

okay but on a side note, i'm going to apologize for this chapter xD

it's a little boring and trust me when i say i'm literally working on another chapter as we speak, but i got writer's block cause i went on vacation for a week halfway through writing this.

this chapter is just to build up her relationship with other's for later purposes

enjoy! :3

* * *

It was Calah's first night as a photographer and she was beyond nervous. Was she going to give up on the first day? Absolutely hate taking pictures? She had her bag in hand and she looked over towards her bed, Jack curled up. She smiled to herself, turning her head to make sure he had food and water in the small hotel room.

She then slung the bag over her shoulder, "Later, Jack." She sent-off, making her way down the hallway and to the elevator to get to the next arena.

She arrived there rather quickly, having a rental car making traveling much easier. She parked beside the back entrance, grabbed her camera and hiked her way inside. Holding her black bag on her shoulder, she walked into the arena, smiling at some of the familiar faces. She walked down the halls, following the signs that would lead her towards the other cameramen and women, needing to find out the schedule for the night.

"Calah, hey! You must be my new photographer." A voice called from behind her.

Whipping around, she looked towards the man walking towards her, headset in ear. How'd he know her name? And what she looked like? "That'd be me." She responded with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you, Stephanie's told me about you. I'm Dan, I basically lead the camera crew." He held his hand out to her which she took and shook in return.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Dan. So..you're the one to go to, got it." She laughed.

"Exactly." He smiled, lifting his clipboard. "To start you out easy, you're gonna photograph Kaitlyn before her match against AJ and you're going to find The Great Khali and Natalya after that and photograph the two of them." He explained to her.

"Any..specific shots?" She asked, trying to pretend like she knew what she was doing.

"Just front angles, side and point of view if you'd like. They'll pose for you if you as them." He smiled.

"Great." She said, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"So..relax, follow other cameramen around if you want to figure out what to do and wait until your time comes. Check the board for times and just make sure you're there when you need to be." He nodded.

"Alright, thanks, Dan." She smiled, he nodded in response, waving off to her before he turned his footsteps and walked away from her and all the other people.

Calah placed a hand to her stomach upon hearing it growl and she turned her head, looking for a sigh. She found one that read 'Catering →' and she followed it. Every girl loved free food, after all. She walked to Catering, gathering numerous amounts of pastas on her plate and finding a seat at the foldable table, bringing a foot up on her chair, beginning to eat.

Just as she bought a forkful of pasta to her lips, the two toned woman from last night walked in, grabbing her own plate. "Kaitlyn!" Calah called, waving her hand to her.

Kaitlyn smiled in response, got her food and walked over towards the strawberry blonde, taking a seat beside her. "Hey." She greeted.

"You're gonna be my first photograph in WWE." Calah told her proudly, taking a bite of her fettucini.

"Really?" Kaitlyn smiled, though Calah could see she was as enthusiastic as Calah had hoped.

"Yeah. Anyway..what's up with you? Sorry Seth and I kind of disappeared.." She apologized, hoping that wasn't the reason Kaitlyn was upset. They..didn't really know each other and she knew it was rude, but Jack was more important at the time.

"Nothing much. It's fine, the rest of us had a good time." She nodded, pushing her food around.

"Is something bothering you, Kaitlyn? I know we don't really know each other..but if there's anything you want to talk about.." Calah decided to let the sentence hang, leave the few next words up to the blonde beside her.

"I'm just homesick..for once." The two toned blonde shrugged. "I've never been so homesick before but I miss everyone. My brother, my parents, everyone. I'm beginning to think I wasn't cut out for this travel life." She vented.

Calah listened, letting the diva blow off steam to her. It was only when she stopped that Calah set her fork down and turned to look at her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Kaitlyn, you've been doing this job for years, if you're _just_ now getting homesick, you've been doing _fine_ with traveling. Missing people you're close with happens all the time and it _has_ been awhile since you had time off to go visit." The blonde pointed out. "If you miss them, why not talk to Vince to see if you could get a week off or see if they could come travel with you for a week." She shrugged, lifting more grains of pasta to her lips.

"That's..actually, probably, a good idea." Kaitlyn nodded, staring off to the front of her as she thought about it. "I'm gonna go see if Vince is in now to talk to him." She thought aloud, pushing her plate in front of her and standing up. "Thanks Calah, I'll see you around." She smiled, leaving Calah to herself in the catering area.

Calah watched for a moment before turning back to the filled plate of food, the fork coming to her mouth every few seconds. This was definitely her favorite perk of the job.

"'Ey, noodles." A familiar voice called.

Looking down to her plate, spotting noodles, she looked up to the source of the voice to find the three members of The Shield. Seemed they were hungry too with the amount of food on their plates.

"Hey." She smiled in return.

The three members walked to the table, plate in hand and sat down, Seth beside her.

"How's Jack?" He casually asked, nudging her in the side.

"He's good." She grinned, "He was sleeping when I left. He's so cute." She shook her head, pushing her empty pasta plate away.

"So..I get him tonight, right?" He asked hopefully, Calah nodding and laughing in response.

"I _guess._" She teased, pushing her seat away from the table to get up.

"So are you excited to start photographing tonight?" He asked her to start up another conversation.

Pulling her chair back in, Calah shrugged, "I'm more nervous, I think." Of course she didn't go into detail about why.

"Don't be nervous, Cal. You're going to love it. Just relax, take a few deep breaths, then take a few pictures and when the show's over, you can come out with us again. This time, we're going to a bar; play some darts, drink some booze and then head home to catch some shut eye." Seth smiled towards her, throwing a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." She retorted with a nod. She did as he said and took deep breaths, in and out, to calm herself. At least she wasn't going out to capture action shots. She was merely backstage, snapping pictures of a few superstars getting ready. It couldn't be too hard.

And..it really wasn't. She had just finished photographing Kaitlyn before her match and she was glad to see that Kaitlyn was happier after being granted a week off to visit family. Calah walked through the halls as Kaitlyn's music hit, flipping through the photos. She had gotten pictures of the two toned blonde stretching, fixing gear, walking towards gorilla, and anything else she thought look good. Calah was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed it. It was interesting to capture the wrestlers in their natural element before they went on stage; seeing their nerves and the way they prepped for their matches.

After her night had ended, Calah was more than thrilled with her new job. It had been a good night, and even though she only photographed three wrestlers, she was excited to see how the photographs would come out after Dan downloaded and edited them to the computer.

She walked through the halls, trying to find the exit of the arena so she could get back to the hotel room. She wanted to wash up, change, and make sure Jack had enough food and water before she went out for the night with her co-workers. Her eyes glanced up as a group of people sped past her.

"See you tonight?!" Seth screamed down the hall towards her.

"Uh, yeah!" She retorted, watching the three members of the Shield turn right. Her head then looked up as their music blasted. That explained the rush they were in.

But she became curious so, instead of heading back to the hotel, she figured she'd wait until Seth was done in his match. She turned down a hall and entered the 'diva's locker room,' looking up at the TV that sat on top of a small table.

The Shield was making their way through the crowd, Dean in the middle and the other two members on either side of him. She sat down on the bench, her eyes focused on the wrestlers in the ring. The other trio, she didn't know yet. But, it looked like twins and then an older, but still beautiful man, with blonde hair. Her eyes had an intense stare at the TV as the match started.

She found herself highly intrigued at the wrestling in the ring. They were able to tell a story through..beating each other and she was amazed by it. Not to mention, the crowd's reaction was crazy. She mainly focused on the three men she knew, aghast at their skills in the ring. She felt more excited though each time Seth was tagged back in. The way he flew around the ring, literally, made her nearly jump from the bench. He was a risk-taker and she admired that about him.

Glancing around, Calah let herself get sucked into the vortex of a wrestling fan. Dean Ambrose was the last one to be tagged in after the trio did a triple tag move and he was pinning the older blonde man. She jumped out of the bench as the Shield's music hit and clapped her hands together quickly. "That's my boys!" She ecstatically cheered.

Realizing that the inner fan girl had just come from her, she cleared her throat and looked around once more; she was in the clear. She quickly slung her black bag over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room to _actually _leave the arena and _finally_ go to the hotel.

* * *

alright, so, DON'T BE MAD AT ME

the next chapter is going to have her actually going out with them and there'll be more insight to calah's character and more development between her and seth

i promise it'll be tons better than this chapter. i just didn't want this one to be _too_ long. uhm uhhhhm, i think that's it? YUP.

review per favore? 3


	5. Chapter 5

only own calah and jack, unfortunately

thank you to 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess, and DeeMarie426 for your reviews!

and thank you to everyone else who favorited and alerted this!

i hope this chapter is a little better than last! it was supposed to be out quicker, but i got dragged to my sister's and i've been busy with her, but here it is now!

you'll learn a lot about calah and her past in this and seth and her relationship growing.

read on, darlings!

* * *

"Calah, I swear, you better not be sleeping!" Seth roared through the closed door, lifting a balled fist to knock on the door. Just as his hand went to connect to the wood, the door opened, revealing a wet-haired blonde.

"Jesus, Seth. Is a woman allowed to shower?" She teased him, buttoning her jeans and stepping back to allow him in the room.

Taking a step inside, Seth was greeted by Jack rubbing along his pant legs. He smiled and lifted the black kitten up, holding him easily with one hand. "I guess." He retorted with a grin. "Are you ready to head out? The bar's just a few blocks away. Everyone else is there already, I just figured I'd come get you." He shrugged, rubbing the top of the kitten's head.

Calah slipped on her tom's before smirking, "Awh, how gentlemanly." She joked, taking the water bottle she had from the night stand and pouring it into Jack's water bowl.

"Yeah, whatever. I just wanted to make sure the mother of my cat wouldn't get jumped." He rolled his eyes, setting the cat down.

She laughed and grabbed a few bills, and stuffed her room key in her pocket, "Well let's get going then."

The two walked out, leaving their kitten curled with light, food, water and a place to sleep. They walked down to the main lobby and out the revolving door into the night life where they passed a few people who were doing their own nightly thing.

"I warn you now, I don't drink much." She confessed to the two toned man beside her.

"You don't have to. Just have a beer with me." He asked of her, looking down at her.

"Alright." She shrugged. One beer wouldn't hurt, right? It wasn't often the blonde would drink, she did enough of that when she was in her teens.

The two WWE employees walked into the bar, immediately being greeted by some of the already tipsy co-workers of theirs.

"Seth! You made it! I thought you got eaten cause you were behind us..and then you weren't." AJ cooed.

"Oh..AJ." Seth laughed, "Who let you out of their sights? Your small..and drunk."

Dolph came from behind AJ seconds later, "You'll have to excuse her. She's hard to keep track of. Having a short and fast girlfriend doesn't always have its perks." He joked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist and leading her off.

"They're..an interesting couple." Calah commented, Seth nodding in agreement.

"Come." Seth jerked his head in direction of the bar before he maneuvered his way to through the crowds of people. Calah followed closely behind him, not wanting to lose him. But then again, who could lose a half blonde, half black haired man.

Reaching the bar, Seth and Calah sat side by side on the stools and Seth ordered two beers; one for her, one for him.

"Thanks." She smiled, her fingers gripping the bottle in front of her. She brought it towards her lip, letting the acidic taste slide down her throat. It had been awhile since she drank. Probably..since her 21st birthday, and that was now four years ago. She really wasn't a big drinker.

"Don't mention it." Seth retorted to her, taking his time with his own drink. "So how'd you like it tonight?" He asked, mentioning to her first night on the job.

"It was..actually fun." She said, trying not to sound too surprised. "I enjoyed myself backstage. And I'm actually really excited to see how the pictures are going to come out."

"I'm sure they came out great. You worked with Kaitlyn and Khali tonight, right?"

"Yeah, and Natalya. You guys really are like one giant family." She laughed.

"Basically." He grinned, circling his finger over the tip of his beer. "Most of the time at least. There's time where people try to get ahead, throwing their co-workers under the bus, but..that's bound to happen in this business." He shrugged.

The two continued talking just like that. Little conversations, mostly focusing on the business. Calah was learning quite a handful of things about the business from Seth and she would definitely owe it to him for that. When she first was interviewed, she didn't know a thing. Within a couple days, she had a few friends, knew what the business was based on, and of course, she had her cat. _Their _cat.

Soon enough, both were finished with their beer, ready to head back to the hotel when Roman and Dean popped up behind them.

"Four beers, please." Dean ordered from the bartender, holding up four fingers.

"We just had one. Calah and I were gonna head back to the hotel." Seth told his tag-team partner, nodding a head towards the door.

"Well, the new girl didn't drink with Roman or I yet. That means she needs to have at least two more." Dean winked towards her. It was obvious he had already alcohol pumping through his blood.

"Oh, no, it's really okay. I'm not a big drinker." Calah let down.

"It's just three beers. I promise that'll be it." Dean looked at her, a smile covering his drunken glaze.

"Fine." She mumbled, getting comfortable back in her bar stool.

Eventually, three beers turned into four and three shots. Seth on the other hand, had stuck to his three beer limit, knowing he'd have to get up for training tomorrow..and wake his drunk ass friends up as well and give them the hangover treatment.

"You wanna head back to the hotel now?" Seth asked her, leaning closer so she could hear his voice over the music.

She merely nodded, sliding off the stool, stumbling over her own two feet. Seth put a steady arm around her and led her out of the bar, a chuckle eliciting his lips.

They walked silently for about two blocks before Calah randomly blurted, "Do you think I'll like this job?"

Raising an eyebrow, Seth looked down to her, "I mean, you like it now, you said." He replied, his hand resting on her side.

"I'm just scared. Like, what if I like it now, but by the time I'm a few months in, I absolutely hate it. I just wish I knew the one thing I was good at..the one thing I wanted." Her rant ended with her glazed eyes looking up to him, "How did you know that you wanted to wrestle?" She curiously asked.

"Well..everyone has to test the waters." He shrugged. What else was he supposed to say? He had no idea where this all was coming from. "I don't know, Cal. Ever since I was a kid, I liked wrestling. And.. my parents always pushed for me to-" Calah quickly interjected at the mention of his parents.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe because I never had a real set of parents.. I'm just lost." She mumbled.

That caught his attention, "What do you mean?" He asked her, pushing open the doors of the lobby. He figured the revolving door wouldn't be too good of an idea.

"I mean that I never had guidance from real parents. I had foster parents..but they were always assholes. And I was jerked around so much by my social worker that I didn't even know where I was half the time." She blatantly told Seth, slurring over few words here and there. The idea that she was telling this to, basically, a complete stranger not even crossing her mind. I guess that's what the alcohol did to her..made her an open book.

Seth was shocked as they rode up in the elevator together. He was not expecting something like that from her. She seemed so well put together, like she actually knew what she wanted and where she wanted to go in life. Not being able to help himself, Seth hesitantly asked, "Did they ever..y'know, abuse you or anything?"

Scoffing, Calah looked up to him, handing him her room key. "I wish it were as simple as that, Seth." She watched him as he slid the key into the door, the lock lighting up green. He grabbed the handle and opened it, letting her in first. "Changing schools every other week, seeing multiple psychologists, and always being bullied about going no where because I had fifteen brothers and sisters at home was worst." She went right towards the bed, kicking off her shoes and sliding under the covers. "Come lay with me." She told him, patting the side of her bed.

The tag team champion smiled to himself, watching Jack stretch from the corner of the room and saunter over to the two of them, jumping up on the corner of the bed. He obliged to her words and sat on the bed, laying against the head board. He didn't plan on spending much time there, but he wanted to wait until she was finished venting.

"Now, seeing where I am today, I realize they were right. I'm a twenty-five year old with no idea what she wants for herself. I have nothing to my name but a tiny dodge neon that's bound to fall apart on me eventually." She sighed, her body moving towards Seth. She was a cuddler too...apparently. Her head rested on his chest and her arm slung over his toned torso.

Seth was slightly taken aback, but he didn't mind. It sounded like she had been keeping this in for a _long_ time, and that was never healthy. His arm wrapped around her shoulder while Jack curled under his other arm. "That's not true, Calah. You're a beautiful young woman who can have a bright future if you just let yourself think it through. I think you're really going to enjoy the job here, but only _if_ you give it a chance. Only _if_ you give it more than a month." He told her.

Biting on her lower lip, she shrugged. "I'm just scared that one day I'm going to end up alone and on the streets because I don't know how to let myself really care for something. I was never taught to care. I never _had _to care." Her voice became softer, almost brittle as her fingers traced over the design of the shirt that rested on his stomach, distracting herself.

"You're not going to end up alone, Calah. I promise. I'll teach you how to care, okay?" He whispered. He had never felt so bad for someone before. She was so broken, yet externally, so tough and together. He was stunned at everything she had told him in a matter of a walk home from the bar. Maybe that's why she didn't drink often; her real feelings would come out and she didn't know how to cope with them. He didn't want her to feel alone anymore and that could've just been because he cared too much.

"Seth, can you stay here tonight?" She quietly asked him, lifting her head from his chest to look at him, though..really all she saw was his facial hair.

"Yeah." He mumbled back to her, lifting his hand from her shoulder to run through her strawberry blonde locks. "I'll stay here tonight." He assured her, lifting Jack onto his stomach for a moment, he used his feet to get his shoes off, letting them fall off the bed before sliding under the covers with her. He then let Jack curl up under his arm again and let Calah remain the way she was. Cuddled up to his side, fingers gripping his shirt and head firmly planted on his chest, drifting off to a deep sleep which he knew she sure needed.

* * *

how'd ya like it?!

tell me in a review! i promise i don't bite..unless you're into that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only own Calah and Jack **

Thank you to the same two people who always review xD 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess , & DeeMarie426 , you two are wonderful

& thank you to all of you who favorite/alert this :3

I leave you all..with a filler. I'm sorry 3

* * *

Waking up normally for Calah was a tough feat. She'd lay in bed for a half hour, try getting up and then decide not to until she finally _had_ to. When she only had an hour or so left to get ready and get to where she needed to be. But, when she woke up this morning, she nearly flew out of bed.

She found herself curled up in Seth's arms. Both of his strong arms were latched around her waist and she rested with her arms folding against his chest and her head in the crook of his neck. Meanwhile, Jack sat curled up to Seth's back.

Her eyes slowly opened and she jumped up, Seth's arms ripping off her. "Seth!" She shouted, looking down to make sure she was still clothed. Her hand lifted towards her head, already a pounding head attack taking control of her thoughts.

Seth sat up, completely delirious to his surroundings, "What?" He mumbled, "What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes, his blonde and black hair everywhere.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" She yelled, wincing at the pain that shook through her head as she did. She climbed out of the bed and looked around the room. She didn't even remember leaving the bar.

"You asked me to stay here last night.." He let his sentence hang. It then occurred to him that she probably didn't remember last night. Didn't remember asking him to stay, talking about the job, telling him her life story and her fears. She didn't remember any of it.

"I did?" She raised an eyebrow to him. She then shook her head, "I need to get some Advil." She grumbled, walking through the small hotel room, and into her bag where she kept most toiletries. She pulled out a bottle of Advil and popped two in her mouth, swallowing them without any water. "Do you need some?" She asked. She hadn't remembered if he drank or not.

"Yes..and no." He told her, lifting Jack up from his back and setting him on the ground. He tossed the blankets off himself.

Turning slowly to look at him, "What else did I say to you last night?" She questioned hesitantly. She hoped it was nothing. It had been an awful long time sine she had even touched a drink and the last time she drank, she lost a close friend because of how brutally honest she was with her.

"Nothing." Seth shrugged, answering almost too quickly. It was clear she didn't want him to know anything about her past, and maybe lying to her about her not saying anything wasn't the right choice, but he didn't want to get the cold shoulder from her he was sure he'd get if he spoke the truth.

Calah stared at him, seemingly studying his facial features to catch him in a lie. She wasn't too sure she _wanted_ to catch him in a lie though. She nodded her head at his response and ran her fingers through her hair, "Right. Well, thanks for making sure I got home safe, Seth. I appreciate it." She offered a smile.

Seth smiled in response, pulling himself from the comfort of her bed to slip his shoes back on. "It's not problem, Cal. I couldn't let the newbie get abducted." He teased her, run his hand through Jack's fur. "I should get going though. I gotta get Dean and Roman's asses up to train. You could thank them for your hangover, by the way." He told her with a chuckle, walking to the door. "I'll see you later?" He asked, placing a hand to the door.

"Oh, I'll be _sure_ to thank them." She muttered, walking back to the white sheets, curling up to the pillows. "I'll see you later." She retorted, watching as the man left her room.

Just as she began to get comfortable, her eyes falling closed and hoping she could sleep off the hangover, there was a loud pounding at her door, her eyes popping back open. "What now?" She growled, swinging her legs over the bed.

She marched over to the door and opened to see a small brunette crying her eyes out in front of her. "Hey, Calah. I know we don't really know each other..but Kait's gone and I don't know who else to go to." Cried the Diva's Champ.

Calah's face softened. Seeing a co-worker cry in front of her tugged at her hard strings. "Come in, AJ. You don't have to apologize." The blonde spoke softly, reaching an arm out and gingerly pulling on AJ's strong arm.

"Thanks." AJ mumbled through the tears, immediately wrapping her arms around the taller woman for a hug.

Wrapping a single arm around her, the photographer felt slightly awkward. She didn't have great knowledge of how to console people. Advice? Sure. "What's going on, AJ?"

"It's Dolph." AJ weeped into Calah's shoulder. "He said we're done."

"Wait.." Calah was taken aback. They were _just_ at the bar yesterday, having a fine time. She remembered that much. "You guys were fine yesterday. Dolph was all smiles."

"Yeah, well not so much this morning!" AJ sighed, walking past Calah and to the bed. It was then Calah's eyes widened and she quickly followed her to the bed. If AJ saw Jack and said something, she'd get in big trouble.

"Well what happened?" Asked Calah, trying to distract AJ as she picked the black cat up in her arms and carried it subtly towards the bathroom, her back facing the crying champion the entire time. She opened the door and tossed Jack in there, throwing a few treats as well before shutting the door.

"He says I'm holding him back." The brunette slumped. "That all the success I'm getting is pushing him in the back and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want everything he fought for to go to waste." AJ looked towards the blonde with clouded eyes. "Why can't he just be _happy_ for me? I was happy for him. I supported him through it all! Why can't he support _me?_" She questioned, her voice cracking.

"Because he's a dumb boy, AJ." Calah responded, "He can't let his woman have more success than him because that's showing him up, and we can't have that." She rolled her eyes. "You don't need him AJ." The blonde truthfully stated, kneeling in front of the brunette. "You can find someone better. Someone who _will_ support you. And when you do, he'll wanna come crawling back because he fucked up. So, don't cry about it, AJ. Get out there and start looking, because Dolph most certainly isn't worth it."

AJ sniffled, bringing a hand up to her watery eyes. "But he was my Ziggy." The champion pouted.

Rolling her eyes, Calah put a crooked grin on, "So go find someone else you can get a cute nickname for. Like.. Punky or Johnny." She encouraged.

"I guess I could do that.." AJ mumbled, her fingers running through her hair.

"It won't be easy, AJ. But you can get over him. And if you want, maybe once Kaitlyn's back next week, we can share a room one night and watch movies, bullshitting about guys." She offered. Sure she had never done that before, but she had seen the movies!

"I'd actually really enjoy that." AJ forced a smile, but not so much as she would've before. "Thanks for listening, Calah. I really do appreciate it." AJ stood to her feet, Calah rising to hers also.

"Don't mention it. Break ups suck." She laughed, in which AJ nodded.

AJ reached out, quickly pulling Calah into another hug, letting out a deep breath. Blinking a few times, Calah patted the shorter girl's back with a single hand. "I'm gonna take a nap now. My head's pounding." Murmured Calah.

"Right. Hangover and all." AJ pulled away and walked towards the door. As she reached it, her fingers gripped the silver knob but her head turned to the other girl in the room. "Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I figured since we just bonded it's okay.." AJ shrugged, letting her sentence drift for a few seconds, "What's going on with you and Seth?" She asked randomly.

A single brow on the blonde's forehead raised, "Seth?"

"Yeah, you know. Seth Rollins. The two-toned hair guy. Tag Team Champion." AJ listed.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about," Laughed Calah, "but what do you mean?"

"I mean like, you two disappeared the night we went touristing and then last night at the bar you guys left together and went together. Are you..a thing?" She asked, shaking her head in a confused manner.

"Oh, no, no!" Calah quickly defended. "We're just friends.. he's just trying to make me feel welcomed." She quickly stated.

AJ nodded warily, she didn't seem to have taken that as the truth. "Right, well. You two would be cute." She shrugged before finally leaving.

Shaking her head, Calah's lithe fingers ran through her hair and she watched the door close before she went to the bathroom to let Jack out. "People are right.. she is crazy."

* * *

I'll love you guys if you review 3

ALSO, if any of you wanna put in your review something you'd like to see more of or if you have an idea, please do tell & I'll see where I can squeeze it in :3


End file.
